BREAKS PHONE
by kadronya
Summary: Comment assouvir ses besoins sexuels quand on est submergé par ses études? Très simple: On fait appel à l'association du campus! OS écrit avec Ninie pour le concours "Sex on the phone" du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon dans lequel il a finit 2e!


TADAM !

Et oui, je suis de retour avec un petit OS pour cette nouvelle année ! Meilleurs vœux à tous, en passant, et profitez de cette histoire, écrite avec Ninie pour le concours du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon « Sex on the phone », dans lequel il a terminé 2e !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que ma deuxième expérience dans le quatre mains avec Ninie l'a fait pour moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**BREAKS PHONE**

.

.

.

Point de vue d'Edward Cullen :

.

Misère de misère !

Encore une soirée passée dans mon appartement gracieusement offert par mes parents, à travailler.

J'étais à bout.

Complètement.

Je savais que les études de médecine étaient un cursus intense : Mon père, Carlisle Cullen –chirurgien au plus grand hôpital de Chicago- me l'avait assez répété afin de calmer mes ardeurs, mais je ne comprenais que maintenant ses mises en garde, alors que j'entamai ma cinquième année.

Alors qu'avant j'avais le temps d'avoir un minimum de vie sociale, j'avais dorénavant vingt-trois ans et le cerveau aussi embrumé qu'un homme de soixante-dix ans par tous mes cours à apprendre par cœur !

Encore, ça, je pouvais le gérer car j'adorai ce que j'étudiais. Mais pas le manque de sexe !

Des semaines d'abstinence.

Devoir gérer une frustration de plus en plus grandissante qui était incapable de se tarir par une petite branlette sous la douche.

J'avais besoin d'être stimulé.

Vraiment stimulé, car les vidéos pornos sur internet commençaient à me lasser au lieu de m'exciter.

Et se trouver une fille à trois heures du mat' pour se vider les couilles parce que c'était à ce genre d'heures que je finissais de réviser alors que les cours commençaient à huit heures le lendemain, ce n'était pas génial, surtout que j'accumulais de la fatigue à me surmener.

En clair, j'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Ou alors, j'avais l'envie mais la flemme de sortir.

En plus, ma mère me tuerait si elle apprenait que je jouais au coureur de jupons pendant mes pauses.

_Mais Esmé, je respecte les femmes avec qui je ne couche qu'une seule fois ! Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si aucunes ne m'intéressent pour du long terme !_

Heureusement, j'avais mes bouquins pour me tenir compagnie, me distraire et me faire oublier quelques temps ma frustration, même si j'étais de plus en plus tenté de composer le numéro de téléphone qui me faisait de l'œil depuis quelques jours.

_Oh et puis, pourquoi pas !_

J'attrapai mon portable et commençai à entrer le numéro que j'avais récupéré à la faculté grâce à un ami qui connaissait une association très discrète d'étudiants qui faisaient du téléphone rose, -voulant lutter contre l'impossibilité de certains d'entre nous à avoir une vie sexuelle- tout en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec mes frères Jasper et Emmett qui m'avaient donné l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-* Flash-back *-

Nous nous étions retrouvés chez mes parents comme chaque dimanche (quand mon père et moi n'étions pas de garde), ma mère préparait le repas et j'étais en avance pour une fois. Personne n'était encore arrivé, je m'allongeai donc sur le canapé et fermai les yeux quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques minutes, je ne sais plus trop. En tout cas, mon frère ainé Emmett s'était fait un malin plaisir de me réveiller en m'envoyant un verre d'eau à la figure.

Je quittai le salon de mauvais poil et rejoignis ma chambre d'adolescent pour y récupérer une chemise.

-Putain, fais pas la tronche frérot ! Tu sais quand t'es frustré faut vider ton sac. Un bon p'tit coup et ça va mieux après, rigola Emmett.

Jasper lui écrasa son poing sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous raconte comment un de ses coups d'un soir et lui avaient passé leur samedi soir à s'exciter au téléphone parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir.

-Les mecs, le sexe au téléphone c'est juste complètement dingue ! Ya rien de mieux contre la frustration !

-* Fin du Flash-back *-

C'est pourquoi j'étais là, téléphone à la main à me demander si je devais vraiment appuyer sur le bouton vert.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'écoutai les conneries d'Emmett, franchement ?

_Tout simplement parce que t'as la queue en feu et que tu es curieux de savoir si ce que t'as dit ton frère est vrai !_

Vrai ! Mais n'empêche que ça me faisait drôle d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! J'étais plutôt beau gosse et grâce à ça, j'arrivais toujours à rentrer chez moi avec un canon au bras, alors avoir maintenant recours au téléphone rose parce que j'avais pas envie de sortir de mon appartement… Et ben ça craignait !

Le pire c'était que j'étais déjà excité par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire !

L'anticipation mélangée à ma frustration faisaient un sacré mélange qui me poussa à appuyer sur le bouton vert de mon portable avant que je ne le porte à mon oreille, le cœur battant.

Et dire que même si le service était à but non lucratif et ne me coutait qu'un coût normal d'une communication, j'allais avoir au bout du fil une fille de ma fac ! Heureusement que je ne la verrais pas en vrai, parce que sinon, bonjour la honte !

-Bonjour, souffla doucement une superbe voix qui me donna la chair de poule.

_WOW ! Ma bite est déjà aussi dure que du titane alors que la demoiselle n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot !_

-Euh… Ouais, salut !

_Putain, j'ai balbutié comme un vrai adolescent ! Que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse !_

Un petit rire retentit à mon oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce son si mélodieux, calmant mes appréhensions.

-Je m'appelle Izzy, continua-t-elle, et avant qu'on ne commence, je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas à être stressé ou honteux d'avoir appelé mon numéro. Je fais partie, tout comme toi, de ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de profiter de la vie à cause des études et grâce à l'association « Pour la paix du corps et de l'esprit », que j'ai rejoint il y a quelques mois maintenant, j'arrive à calmer mes hormones mais aussi à apaiser la frustration de ceux qui me joignent. C'est un échange que nous faisons, un échange qui nous permet d'avoir la tête reposée pour le bien de nos études.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Izzy, je suis Eddy !

_Argh, je hais ce surnom, mais vaut mieux que je préserve ma vraie identité. Après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Edward à la fac._

-Pareillement, Eddy ! Alors, tu te sens déjà plus à l'aise ?

Devrais-je lui dire la vérité ou pas ? Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans mon pantalon !

-Ben, si tu veux tout savoir, dis-je, d'une voix rauque, même si tu as su calmer mes appréhensions, ma queue est tendue à bloc depuis l'instant où tu as décroché !

_Merde, trop direct ! Putain de filtre à la con qui s'est cassé à cause du trop plein d'excitation ! Allez, excuse-toi, Edward !_

-Je suis rassurée, haleta-t-elle, parce que ta voix a trempé mon shorty, malgré tes hésitations !

_Oh, putain, j'ai failli éjaculer ! Heureusement que j'ai pu me retenir !_

Je m'approchais de mon lit afin d'être un peu plus à l'aise et en me jetant dessus je grognais de frustration.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire pour pas passer pour un obsédé de première ou pour un crétin de la pire espèce?_

J'avais beau réfléchir rien ne me venait à l'esprit. J'entendais sa respiration et ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

-Izzy ? J'aimerais que tu te décrives s'il te plaît. Que je puisse m'imaginer à quoi tu ressembles.

J'attendais silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix enchanteresse.

-J'ai des yeux de biche couleur chocolat, la couleur de ma peau est laiteuse, la forme de ma bouche est petite et charnue, une longue chevelure brune, ondulée et qui flotte sur les épaules...

Elle prit une respiration avant de continuer.

-Je ne suis ni trop petite, ni trop grande, une allure assez féminine avec des formes agréables, un air espiègle …

-Qu'entends-tu par un air espiègle ? lui demandais-je.

-Hum… Des yeux malicieux, un air coquin et pétillant... Et aussi une touche d'humour !

_En un mot … PARFAITE !_

-Tu as l'air appétissante d'après ta description.

-Merci, et toi tu ressembles à quoi Eddy ?

Je me raclais la gorge et me lançais :

-J'ai les yeux verts en forme d'amandes, la mâchoire carrée et des lèvres fines, des cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivrés savamment décoiffés. Un look décontracté, même si je porte assez bien le costume-cravate. Quant à ma morphologie, je suis assez athlétique, mais pas trop musclé non plus. Des petites rides d'expressions et une barbe de 3 jours.

Elle haleta avant de dire :

-Je crois que tu me plais bien, un peu trop même.

-Izzy, je suis désolé, mais je crois que les préliminaires vont être vraiment courts. J'ai atteint le niveau maximum de ma frustration, soufflais-je.

-Pas de soucis avec ça, murmura-t-elle, la température chez moi a grimpé de quelques degrés depuis que je t'ai au bout du fil.

-Oh putain, soufflai-je en me caressant par-dessus mon jean alors que ses mots me poussaient au bord du gouffre.

-Tu te caresses déjà ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

-Désolé, mais après des mois d'abstinence forcée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de contrôle sur mon excitation !

-Ne t'excuse pas ! J'aime penser que je suis la cause de tes tourments actuels. Maintenant, enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer, tu seras plus à l'aise !

-Co… Comment sais-tu que je les porte encore ? m'écriai-je, ahuri.

Son rire résonna à nouveau dans mon oreille, me calmant considérablement malgré la tension qui siégeait toujours entre mes jambes.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'excuser parce que tu es excité à mort et que tu ne veux pas aller trop vite, sûrement à cause du fait que tu ne connais pas trop le principe du téléphone rose du campus. Faut aussi que tu saches qu'il existe principalement deux type d'hommes : Ceux qui foncent direct dans le tas et ceux qui prennent le temps d'analyser leur environnement. Tu fais partie de la deuxième catégorie et donc je te voyais mal te masturber alors que tu es en territoire inconnu. Et le plus important : Je ne t'ai pas entendu te déshabiller. Alors, à moins que tu n'étais déjà tout nu avant de m'appeler, tu es encore tout habillé.

-Wow, murmurai-je, surpris. Je ne pensai pas être aussi transparent.

-Hey, ne prends pas mal mes remarques ! J'ai eu le temps de comprendre les hommes à ce niveau-là depuis le temps que je participe à ce genre d'aide. Et puis si tu savais combien de temps a duré mon premier appel tu rigolerais beaucoup !

-Dis-moi ! m'exclamai-je, avide d'informations. Je veux savoir !

-A peine deux minutes ! Le mec que j'avais appelé à l'époque était en plein préliminaires avec sa copine lors de mon coup de fil, alors, pour pimenter leur rapport, ils ont décidés de se mettre sur haut parleur ! J'étais tellement à bout que j'ai mis trente secondes pour avoir un orgasme ! A peine redescendue de mon nuage, j'ai raccroché directement, tellement j'avais honte, et ai demandé à avoir un autre numéro à l'association !

Je riais aux éclats, imaginant très bien la scène :

-Tu as du être toute rouge !

-Ouais, et j'ai mis un sacré moment avant de réutiliser ce service et d'être complètement à l'aise parce que malgré tout, je suis quelqu'un d'assez renfermé, voire timide et j'avais beaucoup d'appréhensions et de préjugés.

-J'imagine, soufflai-je.

-Maintenant je peux utiliser un vibro et prendre énormément de plaisir avec, pour celui de la personne qui m'appelle !

_Putain, c'est chaud ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir ça en vrai !_

-Tu as un vibromasseur ? m'étranglai-je.

-Entre autres, ouais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que peut avoir une fille comme jouets !

Et alors que je me sentais vraiment proche de mon orgasme, Izzy continua de parler, sa voix redevenue mutine, presque charmeuse :

-J'aime bien m'amuser avec car ils me donnent vraiment l'impression que l'homme avec qui je parle est présent à mes côtés. C'est limite si je ne suis pas accro à la fellation en entendant le plaisir que ça vous procure de m'entendre sucer un jouet ! A chaque fois, je suis mouillée comme une dingue !

-Oh, putain, _merde_ ! criai-je en éjaculant, ne me rendant compte que maintenant que je me masturbais, trop pris par mes fantasmes, qu'Izzy avait provoqué.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Putain, je voyais les étoiles alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, allongé sur mon lit, complètement sonné par ce que je venais de vivre.

Ça avait été trop bon, une véritable tuerie !

-Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement Izzy après quelques secondes ou minutes de silence.

-Ouais, soufflai-je, vidé par cet intense orgasme qui venait de mettre fin à une longue frustration.

-Bien, je vais te laisser dormir alors.

-Mais… Et toi ? marmonnai-je aux portes du sommeil.

-A charge de revanche, Eddy ! Et puis, tu en avais vraiment besoin ! Maintenant, dès que tu as envie de faire baisser la pression, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, en dehors des heures de cours et de révision !

-Ouais, Ben m'a donné les plages horaires où je peux te joindre.

-Parfait. Alors passe une bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi, Izzy, et merci !

J'avais passé une excellente nuit.

Non seulement j'avais bien dormi, mais j'étais enfin détendu et prêt à soulever des montagnes, en l'occurrence, à suivre calmement les cours au lieu de m'énerver parce que je n'arrivais que difficilement à centrer mon attention sur mes études quand j'étais frustré.

Le problème que j'eus au réveil fut seulement d'avoir à nettoyer ma semence toute collée à ma queue en érection et à mon tee-shirt mais une bonne douche, une petite branlette et de nouveaux vêtements tout propres le résolurent.

J'avais seulement un sourire complètement niais collé aux lèvres ainsi que le cerveau en ébullition sur le comment de ma revanche sur Izzy quand je l'appellerai ce soir.

J'espérai juste qu'elle ne me trouverait pas trop collant à la rappeler si rapidement.

La matinée de cours se passa relativement lentement, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu. Puis rien de mieux que les cours d'anatomie sur les appareils génitaux pour que mon attention soit accaparée par une jolie brune à la voix aguicheuse.

Il était enfin midi et j'avais déjà envie de rentrer chez moi afin de la rappeler. Ce qui n'était pas possible puisque sa plage horaire débutait après vingt-deux heures.

_En gros encore une dizaine d'heures à patienter avant de pouvoir réentendre sa voix._

Je me dirigeais vers le self en compagnie de James et Laurent qui partageaient mes cours.

-Alors mec, t'as pris contact avec l'association dont je t'ai parlé ? me demanda James en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je roulais des yeux avant de lui répondre, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Ouais merci. Ben m'a filé un numéro et la tranche horaire de la nana.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, mec. J'espère que t'es tombé sur une chaudasse !

-Merde James, tu fais chier ! répliquais-je légèrement irrité qu'il insinue qu'Izzy soit une salope.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Laurent alors que nous passions les portes du self.

-De sexe au téléphone, lui répondit James. Une association sur le campus propose aux étudiants qui n'ont plus le temps d'avoir une vie sociale à cause des études, de se soulager avec d'autres étudiants dans le même cas. Et comme je voyais que notre petit Eddy commençait à devenir vraiment grognon à cause de sa frustration, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Les deux merdes à côté de moi éclatèrent de rire en me regardant.

_Bande de cons !_

Je récupérais un plateau et me dirigeais vers notre table habituelle. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que les mecs racontaient. Mon regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur chaque chevelure brune qu'il voyait. Chercher Izzy ici, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, même si je savais qu'elle étudiait ici.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me dirigeais en cours d'Histologie pour une leçon de chimie et biosynthèse cellulaire quand j'entendis au loin :

-A tout à l'heure, Alice.

_Cette voix ! Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. _

Elle était là, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie opposée à celle par laquelle j'étais entré dans le bâtiment. Je pus juste distinguer ses longs cheveux bruns se balancer de droite à gauche pendant qu'elle courait retrouver une amie qui l'attendait plus loin.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que les mecs m'avaient rejoint. Ce n'est que quand James me serra l'épaule que je détournais le regard de la porte par laquelle elle était partie.

-Oh mec ! T'es avec nous ?

-Ouais, ouais… marmonnais-je.

Le cours n'allait pas tarder à débuter, aussi nous allions nous asseoir au fond de l'amphi. J'essayais de me concentrer au mieux sur ce que racontait le prof malgré le fait que mon esprit soit ailleurs.

_Pour une fois, je ne manquai pas de concentration à cause de ma frustration !_

L'après-midi avait filé à une vitesse incroyable si bien qu'en rentrant chez moi il était déjà 19h, j'étais passé à la bibliothèque, histoire de récupérer des livres pour étudier les acides nucléiques.

Je jetais mes clés sur la console près de l'entrée, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'appuyais sur le répondeur afin d'écouter mes messages. Je sortais un plat surgelé et le posais dans le four, dans trente minutes je pourrais manger alors que la voix d'Esmé résonna dans l'appartement :

-Edward c'est maman, J'espère que tu vas bien ? J'ai préparé quelques plats pour toi, je passerais sûrement demain pendant tes cours pour te les déposer. Je t'embrasse.

_Une vraie sainte, ma mère !_

Un autre message de mon frère Jasper qui me proposait une sortie samedi soir et un dernier de Kate qui voulait savoir si je pouvais lui donner mes notes sur le cours sur la cinétique enzymatique.

J'envoyais un sms à Jasper, pour savoir ce qu'il avait à me proposer comme sortie et puis finalement récupérais mon plat. Je m'installai sur le canapé et commençai à manger quand il répondit :

« Soirée entre mecs. Et du sexe pour bien terminer la nuit, bro. »

J'étais partagé par son plan :

Oui, j'étais content de sortir enfin de mon appartement et de revoir mes frères en dehors du contexte familial. De pouvoir enfin souffler un peu en profitant d'une soirée détente dans un pub.

Mais en ce qui concerne la partie « sexe » j'étais mitigé.

Partagé, car même si je rêvai depuis des mois de baiser pendant des heures avec un putain de canon avide de sexe, je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'Izzy.

Je ne connaissais pourtant pas cette fille et puis, on ne s'était rien promis et encore moins la fidélité !

Cependant, j'étais mal à l'aise face à cette idée.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir créé un lien spécial avec elle la nuit dernière, une connexion que je ne voulais pas briser en couchant avec une autre alors que toutes mes pensées divergeaient vers elle.

_Putain, je parle comme une gonzesse !_

Je décidai de me reprendre et de ne plus penser à ce que je pourrais faire samedi avec mes frangins. Après tout, j'avais encore quelques cours à rattraper !

Et c'est en travaillant mon cours d'histologie que je me rappelais avoir failli voir Izzy pour de vrai.

Je l'avais manquée de peu, même si je n'avais pas cherché à la rattraper, et sa longue chevelure brune me hantait.

J'étais tellement pris par mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte de ce que je faisais que quand je commençai à fabuler sur les possibles shampooings qu'elle utilisait : Je me masturbais.

Et cette fois, je n'avais pas cherché à me caresser par-dessus le jean !

Non, non, je m'astiquai le manche et de manière assez soutenue !

Putain, j'avais besoin d'Izzy et tout de suite !

Surtout que je lui devais un orgasme et que je voulais l'appeler ce soir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mon regard dériva vers ma pendule et je fus ravi de voir qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé.

Je laissai tomber mes cours et retirai toutes mes fringues que je balançai un peu partout dans mon appartement alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour m'allonger sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Une de mes mains continuait à effectuer de lents va-et-vient sur ma queue alors que l'autre composa le numéro d'Izzy.

J'étais maintenant excité à mort pour ma pause téléphonique, et une tête remplie d'idées cochonnes à exposer à mon amante vocale. Tout ce que j'espérai, c'était de la marquer de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour moi.

Après deux sonneries, sa voix résonnait dans le téléphone :

-Hey.

-Hey Izzy, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'attendais ton appel avec impatience, susurra-t-elle, j'ai quelque peu besoin de me relaxer ce soir.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'aider à te soulager, lui murmurais-je tout bas.

-Hummm… J'apprécie beaucoup.

-Ta voix réveille tous mes plus bas instincts. Elle me rend fou, si bien que j'ai imaginé t'avoir vu plus tôt dans la journée.

-C'était peut-être moi. Je cherchais le jeune homme qui m'a appelé hier soir pour la première fois, car je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil après qu'il m'ait appelée. J'ai dû me caresser deux fois et finalement comme je n'étais en rien soulagée j'ai utilisé mon vibro, haleta-t-elle.

_Merde ! Elle est déjà bien chaude !_

Ma main continuait les lents mouvements sur mon manche et j'entendais qu'Izzy s'allongeait.

-Que portes-tu ma belle ?

-Je sors de la douche, donc rien d'autre qu'une minuscule serviette, répondit-elle suavement.

-Je peux voir une goutte d'eau se promener sur ta peau nue. Elle tombe de tes cheveux sur ta clavicule et ma langue suit son chemin.

J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Mes lèvres embrassent ta peau si sucrée dans le creux de ton cou juste sous ton oreille.

-Hummm… C'est si bon !

-C'est ça Izzy… Continue à te caresser. Imagine que ce sont mes doigts qui frôlent la courbe de tes seins et ma langue qui agace tes pointes durcies. Sens comme j'aime te faire plaisir. Ma langue trace un chemin entre tes seins jusqu'à ton nombril, pendant que mes mains parcourent sensuellement les courbes de ton corps.

Le bruit d'un bourdonnement se fit entendre et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en l'imaginant avec son vibro dans la main.

-Eddy… Mon corps est à toi, je veux que tu me fasses tout ce qui te fait envie.

_Oh putain ! Elle veut ma mort ?_

-Très bien alors écoute ma voix. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je vais te dire.

-Tout ce que tu veux… haleta-t-elle.

-Mets ton téléphone sur haut-parleur s'il te plaît.

-C'est bon.

-Très bien alors je veux que tes mains caressent ta poitrine jusqu'à ce que tes pointes soient durcies par le plaisir. Tes tétons dardés n'attendent que ma langue pour être torturés alors pince-toi les doucement.

-Oui… souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Maintenant ta main gauche va descendre lentement sur ton abdomen en de légères caresses, elle va se diriger…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car je l'entendais qui haletait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hannnnnnnnnn… Ouiiiiiii.

-Izzy, remonte ta main, s'il te plaît ! Pas si vite ! Je veux faire durer le plaisir toute la nuit.

-Eddy, s'il te plaît… je suis si proche, supplia-t-elle.

-Lentement bébé, nous avons toute la nuit. Puis je n'ai pas l'intention de ne te faire jouir qu'une seule et unique fois cette nuit.

Elle ronchonna, mais finit par abdiquer en un faible ok.

-Très bien, reprends tes caresses sur ton estomac, je te promets que ça sera tout aussi bon dans quelques instants.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, avide de plus.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé la voir se donner du plaisir !

Heureusement, les fantasmes que je créai et les bruits qu'elle faisait en les écoutant me permettaient de débrider mon imagination.

_Et sa longue chevelure brune…_

-Remonte tes mains vers tes seins et englobe-les doucement avant de les presser fermement !

Les gémissements d'Izzy me rendaient dingue mais je tins bon et continuai de parler :

-Frotte tes pouces sur tes tétons… Encore, ordonnai-je alors qu'elle respirait fortement.

-Eddy, geignit-elle.

-Pas tout de suite, mon ange ! Maintenant, prends-les entre tes doigts et pince-les vers le haut, comme si je les aspirais fortement dans ma bouche avant de les sucer tout aussi durement ! Putain, je peux presque te sentir sur ma langue ! Ça me donne envie de savoir si tu es déjà mouillée pour la suite des évènements ! Est-ce que tu l'es ?

-Oui ! Je suis déjà prête ! s'écria-t-elle, vivement. Je suis si proche d'atteindre mon orgasme ! S'il te plaît, Eddy, ne me fais pas plus attendre ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

J'abdiquai, mais seulement parce qu'elle me suppliait :

-Descends une de tes mains doucement. De ton index, fais le contour de ton nombril, imagine que c'est ma langue qui goûte ta peau.

Izzy haleta de plus belle tout en sifflant un « oui ! » qui se répercuta dans ma queue tendue à bloc.

-Tu frissonnes en sentant mon souffle sur le bas de ton ventre, continuai-je. Tu comprends ce que je prévois de faire et tu lèves tes hanches, avide de plus de contacts.

-Je veux ta langue, Eddy, acquiesça-t-elle. Sur moi et en moi. Maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Elle se pose sur ton clitoris, Izzy. Et elle le lape, le déguste, le suce, dans un rythme plutôt lent avant que je n'accélère la cadence puis je me calme, savourant le parfum que dégage ton sexe. Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes que je te lèche la chatte, Izzy ?

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de plus, encore, s'il te plaît, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Tu veux quoi ? Mes doigts au fond de toi ?

-Oui !

-Tu savais que j'ai de longs et fins doigts de pianiste ? Avouai-je sur le ton de la confidence. Grâce à eux et à mes connaissances, non seulement je trouve facilement tous les points sensibles d'une femme, mais en plus, je peux aller si profondément en elle !

-Mets-les, s'il te plaît !

-J'y suis bébé ! Je peux sentir à quel point tu es humide pour moi. C'est tellement bon !

Ma main accélérait ses mouvements sur mon chibre, j'étais presque à bout. Je devais la faire venir rapidement si je ne voulais pas la laisser sur sa faim.

-Izzy… bébé… haletai-je. Je veux que tu utilises ton jouet, comme si c'était moi qui te donnais du plaisir. Comme si c'était moi, au fond de tes entrailles. Comme si mon sexe était au fond du tien.

J'entendais à nouveau les bourdonnements du vibro qu'elle avait reposé plus tôt à côté d'elle.

-Couche-toi sur le dos et pose un oreiller sous tes fesses afin de surélever ton bassin. Ensuite soulève tes genoux et pose tes pieds à plat sur le matelas. Ecarte bien tes cuisses pour moi.

-Eddy, c'est bon… murmura-t-elle.

-Sens-tu à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ? A quel point j'ai envie de te sentir te contracter autour de moi ? Tu es si humide et si serrée.

-Plus fort… s'il te plaît.

-Accélère les mouvements de va-et-vient bébé. Enfonce bien le vibro au fond de toi !

-Hannnnnnnnnnnnnn… Ouiiiiii ! J'y suis… presque… C'est bon !

-Continue bébé, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant !

-OUiiiiiiii ! Criâmes-nous ensemble.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'entendais qu'Izzy respirait tout aussi rapidement à l'autre bout du fil. Le silence n'avait rien de gênant, au contraire. Après plusieurs minutes quand ma respiration était revenue à la normale, je lui demandais :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de murmurer :

-Je vais bien… Parfaitement bien même !

Et comme si c'était habituel entre nous, Izzy et moi avons continué à discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. C'était tellement agréable. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que juste quelques jours.

Le temps était passé à une vitesse phénoménale. Izzy bailla à plusieurs reprises, mon regard se posa donc sur le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet et je remarquais qu'il était près d'une heure du matin.

-Je vais te laisser ma belle.

-Déjà ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Il se fait tard et tu tombes de sommeil. En plus nous devons nous lever d'ici quelques heures pour les cours.

Je l'entendais marmonner dans le combiné, avant qu'elle ne souffle d'une voix qui m'avait l'air déçu :

-D'accord. Tu m'appelleras bientôt ?

-Très vite promis. Bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit Eddy.

Elle venait de raccrocher et je pensais déjà à la prochaine fois où je l'aurais au bout du fil.

_Merde je vais finir pervers à force de me branler. _

Cette nuit là, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Si bien que lorsque le réveil sonna je n'avais pas dormi plus d'une heure. Je jurais en éteignant la sonnerie stridente.

_Putain, fait chier… Je suis trop crevé !_

Une bonne douche, un café bien noir et une cigarette plus tard, j'étais enfin en forme.

Enfin, à peu près.

Car même si mon corps était encore un peu engourdi par la fatigue malgré la caféine et la nicotine absorbées, mon esprit, lui, carburait. Et bien évidemment, toutes mes pensées convergèrent vers une seule et même personne : Izzy.

Comment pouvais-je être devenu aussi accro à elle en aussi peu de temps ?

J'avais envie de lui téléphoner, de la faire jouir encore et encore avant d'entamer, comme la veille au soir, une conversation sans prise de tête qui nous rapprocherait encore un peu plus. Je n'arrêtais d'ailleurs pas de prendre en main mon portable, prêt à l'appeler entre chaque cours, sans jamais avoir le courage de le faire.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais la peur de ne pas avoir de réponse de sa part, qu'elle ne laisse pas notre _relation_ passer à un stade supérieur que celui « amical » que nous entretenions.

Et puis je repensais à ce que me disait Jasper en cas de coup dur : _« Carpe Diem et advienne que pourra ! »._

Fébrilement, je tapais un message sur mon portable, emporté par mes souvenirs de la veille :

_« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. E »_

Je recevais l'accusé de réception, et c'est complètement nerveux que j'attendais une réponse de sa part, passant sans cesse ma main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais déçu quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles, mais ça ne dura pas, mon portable vibrant dans ma main m'annonçait que j'avais un message non lu.

Fébrile, j'appuyais sur une touche pour l'ouvrir et soupirais de soulagement quand je vis que l'expéditrice n'était autre qu'Izzy:

_« Suis à la bibliothèque. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver un coin tranquille. B »_

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté sur place à plusieurs reprises afin d'exprimer ma joie mais la foule d'étudiants autour de moi m'en dissuada rapidement même si je ne pouvais empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire complètement béat.

Izzy acceptait de me parler en dehors des heures réglementaires !

Très vite, je tapais une réponse :

_« J'ai hâte ! E »_

Je relisais inlassablement son message, n'arrivant pas à calmer ma joie de lire ces mots avant qu'un détail n'attire mon attention et ne me fasse foncer les sourcils :

Pourquoi avait-elle signé « B » alors qu'elle m'avait dit s'appeler Izzy ?

_« "B" ? Tu signes avec un B. alors que tu m'as dit t'appeler Izzy. Tu me fais déjà des cachotteries ?: ) »_

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite et ça me rendait plutôt perplexe. Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

_« Ouais, désolée, mauvaise habitude. En fait, c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella d'où le B. j'utilise uniquement Izzy pour l'association. B »_

Isabella.

Non, Bella.

J'aimais beaucoup, énormément même.

J'espérais secrètement que son visage et le reste de son corps soient aussi beaux que son prénom laissait suggérer même si sa chevelure me semblait déjà superbe.

_« Eddy, c'est aussi pour l'association. En fait, moi c'est Edward. »_

_« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Edward. Mais dis-moi tu n'es pas censé être en cours vu l'heure qu'il est ?»_

_« Moi de même, Bella. Et non, j'ai toujours une heure et demie de pause avant le déjeuner du vendredi !»_

_« Comme moi alors. J'en profite toujours pour faire mes recherches à la bibliothèque. »_

Je la trouvais toute mignonne à être aussi sérieuse et assidue dans ses révisions et ça ne me faisait que bander plus fort alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de taper ces quelques mots à son attention :

_« Tu as vraiment envie d'étudier, là maintenant ? »_

_« Tout dépend de toi. »-B_

_« Si tout dépendait de moi, tu serais déjà en train de crier mon nom sous les regards choqués des étudiants de la bibliothèque. »_

_« Une promesse ? »-B_

_« Ca dépend de toi. »_

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes avant de m'enfermer dans une cabine, ayant besoin de sortir mon érection de sa prison de tissu. J'ouvris le nouveau message que Bella venait de m'envoyer avant d'haleter vivement et d'empoigner ma queue fortement :

_« Je trouve ça très alléchant. J'en frémis d'avance. »-B_

_« Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerai lécher là, maintenant. »_

_« Mes seins ? »-B_

_« Pour commencer, ouais. »_

Puis je me hâtai de lui en renvoyer un deuxième dans la foulée, sachant que ça allait l'exciter davantage :

_« Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup goûter à ta petite minette pour de vrai. »_

_« Edward laisse-moi deux minutes j'ai besoin de m'enfermer dans les toilettes là, maintenant, tout de suite, parce que ma culotte est inondée. »-B_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour te soulager, Bella ? Parce que moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. »_

_« J'ai besoin de me faire venir rapidement. Mais comme tu n'es pas là et que je n'ai pas mon vibro… il ne me reste que mes doigts _ _»-B_

_« Oh, oui, je t'imagine très bien contre un mur en train de te doigter en pensant à moi. Je te vois lire chacun de mes mots, avide de tellement plus ! Tu rêves de m'avoir en toi, hein, Bella ? »_

_« Plus que tu ne l'imagines, Edward. J'ai tellement besoin de toi en ce moment. »-B_

_« Et moi, de toi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

Puis voyant que j'en disais trop, je recentrais mon attention sur notre excitation :

_« Je rêve de te remplir complètement, de te prendre aussi fortement que possible sur ce mur sur lequel tu es soutenue. »_

Je me perdais dans mon fantasme, dans mes envies, et continuai d'écrire alors que je m'approchais inexorablement de mon orgasme :

_« Tu auras beau crier mon nom, me supplier, je serais intraitable, je te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses sous le trop plein de plaisir qui te submerge. »_

Et encore, n'attendant pas qu'elle réponde :

_« Tu auras beau me griffer le dos, me mordre l'épaule pour tenter de me dégager de toi, la douleur ne fera qu'accroître mon désir de te faire mienne. »_

_« Mes doigts sont enfoncés si profondément dans mes chairs Edward. Je vais avoir du mal à te répondre mais continue avec tes mots, j'aime ça quand tu es si dominateur. »-B_

_« Tu aimes ça, Bella ? Et tu aimerais que je te retourne face à ce putain de mur… »_

_« … et que je m'enfonce en toi par derrière… »_

_« …alors que ma main ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de te donner la fessée… »_

_« …fessée que tu mérites de m'avoir rendu accro à toi ? »_

_« J'aime ça... Edward mais j'en veux plus... Encore plus... Toujours plus de toi ! »-B_

_« J'ai envie d'agripper tes seins et de te les serrer si fort ! »_

_« Notre position est parfaite pour ça ! »_

_« Tu halètes, gémis et j'ignore si c'est de douleur ou de plaisir… »_

_« …mais tu te cambres et me réclames encore et toujours plus ! »_

_« Je voudrais si fort que tu sois là contre moi, en moi ... »-B_

_« Bientôt, Bella, mais en attendant, frotte ton clitoris ! »_

_« Imagine que se sont mes doigts qui le font à ta place ! »_

_« Imagine qu'en même temps j'accélère encore la cadence de mes coups de reins… »_

_« … Alors que je te mords la jugulaire à t'en laisser une trace ! »_

Et parce que je sentais ma délivrance arriver, j'ajoutai:

_« J'imagine ma bite aller et venir si profondément en toi bébé... »_

_« J'en peux plus tu es si serrée... »_

_« Tu es si délicieuse... »_

_« Je me laisse aller dans la jouissance de notre étreinte. »_

Et j'éjaculai.

Aussi fortement que les fois précédentes alors que je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier son nom.

J'haletais comme un dingue, incapable de me remettre de mon orgasme, de calmer le rythme frénétique de mon cœur.

Puis peu à peu, je redescendais sur terre et me rendais compte que j'étais sans nouvelle de Bella depuis déjà quelques minutes quand mon téléphone vibra à nouveau :

_« C'était parfait Edward... Tu es vraiment le roi pour me faire grimper si rapidement aux rideaux. »_

_« C'est toi qui est parfaite. »_

J'avais peur de l'avoir effrayée avec mon dernier message mais elle me répondit assez rapidement. Anxieux malgré tout, je lisais ce qu'elle m'avait écrit :

_« Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand je disais que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, en vrai. »_

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que mes yeux fixèrent sans ciller ses mots.

Voulait-elle me rencontrer ? Pour de vrai ? Voulait-elle autre chose qu'une simple relation téléphonique ou tout simplement rencontrer l'homme qui avait enfreints les règles du téléphone rose de la fac ?

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, je tapai ma réponse :

_« Rejoins-moi au Twilight, demain à vingt-deux heures, j'y serais avec mes deux frères. »_

Je regrettais ma proposition quand je ne vis aucune réponse me revenir.

Je réajustais mes vêtements, déçu, avant de sortir de ma cabine puis me dirigeais vers les lavabos afin de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

J'avais vraiment besoin de retrouver mes esprits.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander ça ! Si je voulais la faire fuir, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Rageur, je pris mon portable dans ma main prêt à le balancer contre un mur quand une vibration de sa part me fit sursauter de peur.

Quand je vis que j'avais un nouveau message d'Izzy, je m'empressais de l'ouvrir :

_« Ok, j'y serais et j'amènerais deux de mes amies pour occuper tes frères. B »_

_« Je suis impatient de te retrouver bébé. E »_

_« Moi aussi, il va falloir que je te laisse. J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires en plan dans la bibliothèque à cause de toi. Puis ça fait mauvais genre de rester trop longtemps dans les toilettes. Les gens s'imaginent tout de suite des trucs… Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Lol. »_

_« Travaille pas trop et pense à te nourrir tu auras besoin de force demain soir car la nuit risque d'être longue. Je t'embrasse partout. »_

_« Je t'embrasse aussi. A demain. »_

Un sourire niais n'avait pas quitté mon visage pour le reste de la journée. J'étais tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer. En rentrant chez moi en fin de journée, j'envoyais un sms à Jasper pour le prévenir que je viendrais à la soirée entre mecs.

Cependant je ne parlais pas de Bella et de ses amies.

Pas question de passer pour un abruti auprès de mes frangins si elle me pose un lapin !

C'est pour ça que j'étais anxieux pendant que je coiffais une nouvelle fois mes cheveux encore humide d'une énième douche. Parce que je flippai qu'elle puisse finalement ne pas venir.

Faut dire aussi que j'avais peur de ne pas lui plaire même si je savais que j'étais plutôt beau gosse.

_Et si c'est elle qui est affreuse ?_

Non, Bella ne pouvait qu'être belle avec une chevelure, une voix et un esprit pareil ! Elle ne peut ressembler qu'à un ange !

_Mon_ ange.

Il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Jasper et Emmett et j'en profitais pour envoyer un dernier texto à Bella avant que je ne la voie pour de vrai, me rappelant de la superbe séance de sexe au téléphone qu'on avait eu la veille au soir ainsi qu'aux innombrables sms que nous nous étions échangés depuis notre premier échange :

_« Hâte de te voir. E »_

_« Moi aussi. B. »_

Après avoir garé ma Volvo dans le parking souterrain et privé du Twilight je me hâtai de rentrer dans ce petit mais Ô combien incroyable pub. Il ne payait pas de mine pour un œil inconnu, mais il était l'endroit préféré des étudiants de Northwestern. Pourtant, il y en avait des clubs branchés à Chicago, mais sa simplicité et son concept de laisser des groupes inconnus se produire y jouaient beaucoup.

Je repérai très facilement mes frères dans le coin gauche de la scène, à notre table -celle que nous réservions toujours quand on voulait se retrouver autour d'une bière- et allai les rejoindre, content de les revoir même si je les avais vus dimanche dernier, au repas familial.

-On a commencé sans toi, Ed, salua Emmett en me tendant une bouteille de Bud après m'avoir enlacé virilement.

-Pas de souci, tant que la mienne est encore fraîche ! Ça va, Jazz ? demandai-je après l'avoir salué à son tour.

-_Muy bien !_ répondit-il en espagnol. Le pub est presque plein et il y a déjà pas mal de bombes !

-Tu n'as pas peur de retomber sur une autre Maria ? plaisanta Emmett.

Maria, un sacré numéro !

Elle était un coup du soir que Jasper avait eu il y a quelques semaines. Sauf que la demoiselle n'avait pas compris que notre frère ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse et n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle victime.

-Non, man ! Et puis j'ai la technique infaillible pour m'en débarrasser !

-Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ? Jouer le mort ? rit Emmett.

-Non, s'amusa le blond. Leur dire qu'à cause d'elle, j'ai viré homo !

Nous nous écroulâmes de rire sous l'absurdité de sa technique avant de prendre une gorgée de bière, gorgée qu'Emmett recracha, les yeux complètement écarquillés alors que Jasper et moi ne rîmes –heureusement que nous étions installés à côté de lui sur la banquette et pas en face- avant que nous reportions notre regard sur la cause d'une telle réaction.

Et c'est là que je la vis.

J'étais tellement choqué que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que mon frère si j'avais encore eu la bouche pleine de liquide.

Nous pouvions voir au loin trois filles se diriger vers le bar. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, mais une seule d'entre elles m'interpellait à cause de sa chevelure brune.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devinrent moites car je savais qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Elle était là, comme promis.

Elle était magnifique. Eblouissante même.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé avant de me diriger vers elle, me moquant des appels de mes frères qui ne devaient rien comprendre de ma réaction.

Je ne la quittai pas du regard alors qu'elle demandait au barman de lui donner une bière tandis que ses amies réclamèrent des cosmos.

Sa voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

C'était bien elle, même si au fond de moi, j'en étais déjà persuadé.

Mon corps vibrait, la réclamait et comme si Bella avait entendu son appel, elle tourna son visage vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux chocolats.

Elle n'était pas un ange, non.

C'était une déesse.

_Ma_ déesse dont je voulais vouer un culte.

Elle me sourit timidement alors qu'une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, presque diaphane, avant qu'elle ne s'approche aussi vers moi.

Et plus la distance entre nous s'amenuisait, plus l'étrange tension qui m'habitait depuis le premier coup de fil que je lui avais passé s'intensifiait.

Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient et je profitai de l'avoir en face de moi pour admirer les traits de son visage en forme de cœur et je ne pus qu'être émerveillé par la beauté parfaite que j'avais en face de moi.

Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour se poser sur sa joue et le courant électrique qui se propagea dans tout mon corps ne me fit que m'attirer encore plus vers elle. Je la glissai donc vers sa nuque afin de lever sa tête vers moi avant que je ne m'empare de ses lèvres.

Je déposais tout d'abord des petits baisers du bout des lèvres afin de voir si ça ne la dérangeait pas que je le fasse avant de ravager sa bouche. A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se détachèrent. J'esquissai un sourire et lui disait :

-Hey, je suis heureux de te voir.

Bella répondit en ricanant :

-J'ai cru remarquer ça, fit-elle en pointant vers mon entrejambe.

Je baissais la tête pour remarquer qu'une bosse pointait dans mon pantalon.

_Oh ! Putain la honte… Elle va croire que je suis un pervers qui pense qu'à ça._

-Désolé, mais il a décidé de ne penser que par lui-même aujourd'hui, il doit être excité de te voir.

Nous éclations de rire tous les deux avant que je ne lui demande de me présenter ses amies. Elle fit un signe de main vers les filles, avant de répondre :

-Les filles, voilà Edward.

Je les saluais d'un sourire en coin.

-Edward, voici les filles… Alice…, -En désignant une petite brune avec les cheveux fous- Rosalie…, -En désignant la grande blonde.

Elles me firent un signe de main et je nous dirigeais vers la table à laquelle nous étions assis.

-Les filles, voici Emmett et Jasper, mes frères.

-Les mecs, voici Rosalie, Alice et Bella.

Jasper se leva de table afin de faire un baisemain à Alice, avant de lui offrir la chaise qui m'était attitrée. Je roulais des yeux à ses manières. Bella éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers son amie Rosalie qui dévorait déjà la bouche d'Emmett.

Nous prenions place l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette. Nous bavardions tranquillement tout en buvant nos boissons. Ses amies faisaient connaissance avec mes frères. Et j'étais heureux de voir que nous nous entendions tous bien.

Les conversations allèrent bon train pendant la soirée. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique emplissait l'air. C'était agréable.

Au cours de la soirée, ma main se posa sur la cuisse de Bella et je traçais des petits cercles avec mon pouce sur sa peau nue.

Elle était délicieuse dans sa robe noire. Elle avait des formes là où il fallait.

_Putain elle est tellement chaude, et sa peau est tellement douce._

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Et Bella n'arrangeait rien car elle passait inlassablement sa langue sur ses lèvres, à croire qu'elle tentait, avec succès de m'allumer.

_Mec, calme-toi où tu vas lui sauter dessus !_

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche alors je le sortis avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Bella. J'étais tellement pris par mon désir que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait pianoté sur son téléphone :

_**« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou la kidnapper de suite pour l'emmener chez moi quand je vis qu'elle avait écrit le même message que celui que je lui avais envoyé avant notre première fois en dehors des conditions du téléphone rose du campus.

C'était son tour de vouloir passer au niveau supérieur, même si je le voulais ardemment aussi.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et je ne pus que voir son regard noirci par l'excitation.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine avant que le sang n'aille gorger mon sexe déjà tendu, le rendant douloureux.

Je me penchai vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser explicite avant que je ne m'empare de sa main pour la lever et ne me tourne vers mes frangins :

-A demain, chez les parents, mecs !

Je n'attendis pas leur réponse –de toute manière, ils étaient déjà bien occupés avec leurs filles pour faire attention à mon départ- avant de m'élancer vers la sortie du Twilight et de rejoindre ma voiture qui nous attendait sagement.

Je ne cherchai pas à plaquer Bella contre, sinon je savais que je n'arriverai pas à ne pas la baiser dans ce parking alors je lui ouvris seulement la portière avant de la refermer sur elle et de prendre le volant.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous durant le trajet qui nous ramena chez moi, seules nos mains étaient jointes, même lorsque je changeais les rapports de ma boite à vitesse et même si mon désir d'elle ne s'était pas calmé, je me sentais en quelque sorte serein.

Comme si, être avec Bella était une évidence.

Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas la laisser quitter ma vie car elle était déjà encrée en moi.

Amoureux, je ne l'étais pas encore, mais je n'en étais pas loin, pas loin du tout.

Nous arrivions rapidement chez moi, puisque je n'habitais qu'à quelques minutes du pub. J'attrapais Bella par la main pour l'inviter dans mon appartement. La dirigeant vers ma chambre où nous nous étions déshabillés lentement. Ma bouche s'était déplacée lentement vers la sienne en de doux et langoureux baisers. Entre nos caresses et nos mots doux murmurés tendrement, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes me menant à travers la pièce vers le lit.

Toutes les fois où je l'avais imaginée nue, quand je l'avais au téléphone, ou quand je fermais les yeux lorsque je me caressais pour elle… N'avaient jamais été comme ce soir.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, les jambes ouvertes… Offerte à moi. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres lorsque je la dévorais du regard.

Mes mains traçaient chaque recoin de sa peau, mémorisant ses courbes parfaites. Le bout de mes doigts courait de sa clavicule à son épaule descendant le long de son bras, rejoignant ses côtes pour remonter vers ses seins que je pris en coupe.

Ses yeux suivaient le chemin de mes doigts, ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, elle allumait un feu à l'intérieur de moi.

Bella explorait aussi mon corps, se penchant parfois pour laisser sa langue prodiguer des caresses sur mes pectoraux. Je frissonnais à son toucher voulant encore plus d'elle. Ses gémissements augmentant considérablement mon envie d'elle, je ne résistais pas et la couchais alors sur les draps.

Je recouvrais son corps du mien et lentement rentrais en elle, les yeux dans les yeux, mon regard ne quittait jamais le sien.

Mes pénétrations étaient profondes et lentes. J'avais envie de profiter de chaque instant où nos peaux étaient en contact. J'embrassais la peau de son cou et les bras de Bella se refermaient autour de moi, ses doigts venant se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Nous étions si proches tous les deux, je bougeais encore plus doucement, tordant mes doigts dans son corps tandis que mon pouce faisait des cercles sur son clitoris.

Je poussais plus profondément encore à l'intérieur d'elle, suscitant un grognement guttural de mes lèvres. Elle s'arquait contre moi, me poussant plus profondément en elle à chacun de mes mouvements.

Elle hurlait de plaisir et tirait sur mes cheveux. Ses parois se contractant violemment contre ma bite, me faisant basculer quelques secondes après elle complètement repus l'un de l'autre.

Son sourire et son air de femme satisfaite me serra le cœur d'une manière que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant et je savais que j'étais perdu : J'étais totalement et irrévocablement accro à Bella et le regard qu'elle me lançait en ce moment même me laissait suggérer qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Je la serrais contre moi, refusant qu'elle ne me quitte alors qu'elle soupira d'aise après avoir posé ses lèvres sur mon torse et ne ferme ses beaux yeux.

Et alors que nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre, je souris. Car je n'aurais jamais cru avant de rencontrer Bella que ce genre de pauses téléphoniques me mèneraient à la plus belle relation de ma vie.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ?^^

Avant de vous laissez, je tenais à faire une petite pub sur une nouvelle fiction que Ninie écrit en collaboration avec Htray2000 : Il s'agit de **All good things come in threes, **une fiction lemon Edward/Bella/Jasper que vous pouvez retrouvés à ce lien :

**www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7701339/1/ All_good_things_come_in_threes**

N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, car il en vaut vraiment le détour !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt dans mes autres écrits qui sont en cours d'écriture !

Katty


End file.
